1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device and an image forming device including an image reading device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image reading device for reading an image on an original has been known, including an illumination portion having a luminescence portion for irradiating light onto an original, a mirror for reflecting light from the original and forming a light path, an imaging lens for forming an image from a luminous flux from the original, and a CCD (charge-coupled device) for reading an image of the original formed by the imaging lens.
In addition, an image reading device that irradiates an original with light from a direction that is different from that of direct light from the luminescence portion, by means of a reflector, in order to suppress the generation of an edge shadow due to the thickness of the original in a case where light is emitted from only one direction, has also been known.
Here, a light emitting device such as an LED (light-emitting diode) has recently been used, in addition to light emitting members such as a fluorescent lamp and a xenon tube, as a luminescence portion constituting the illumination portion. For example, an image reading device is suggested in which: a plurality of light emitting devices are arranged in a main scanning direction; and an original is irradiated with light from a direction different from that of light that is directly emitted from the plurality of light emitting devices, by means of a reflector (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-314760).